legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Leader (Cybus)
Creation Since the absence and death of their father John Lumic, the Cyber Leaders were created to help lead attacks across the world against the preachers' Torchwood branch, until a large object known as the void sphere flew across their universe and ripped open a void portal for five million of the Cybus Cybermen to follow into with the Cyber Leaders ordering the Cybermen soldiers to find a way to enter into this new world before them, discovering small rifts opening, because of the Torchwood one staff, attempting to collect energy from the void that unknowingly led to the few Cybermen that made it into this world to play it into their plan as the mind controlled earpiece devices were placed on some of the staffs ears they had snuck up upon. Their plan had went out successfully as they were able to send all five million Cybermen out of the void as thousands of Cybermen appear all over the globe to convert all citizens of earth into Cybermen and kill any resistance that humans paramilitary and military force puts up against them. It was only for a brief moment of celebration for the Cybermen as the void sphere that opened revealed themselves to be Daleks of The Cult of Skaro. Two Cybermen that were sent to investigate since their scanners detect unknown technology, turned out to be a Dalek for which they had argued with it for a few minutes before offering the Dalek race an alliance, but quickly got declined, which had sparked a war between the Daleks and Cybus Cybermen. After catching the Tenth Doctor and his companions sneaking out of the Torchwood building, the Doctor convinced the Cybus Cybermen that they should join forces to defeat a common foe that is the Daleks and the Cybermen agreed to help the Doctor stop the Daleks from opening the Genesis Ark. As the Daleks went into the hanger bay to escape out with the Genesis Ark, they were ambushed by the combined forces of the Cybus Cybermen and Torchwood staff but their weapons failed to penetrate through the advanced adaptation shields the Cult of Skaro were equipped specifically by the Dalek Emperor himself. Realizing that they are outgunned, the Cybus Cyber Leader wirelessly called all Cybermen around the planet to converge to the London Torchwood tower and engage all enemy Daleks, preachers, and Torchwood forces. The Cyber Leader was leading its group of Cybermen to escape until Yvonne Hartman as a Cybermen had fought the cyber conversion and turned against them, firing at them with a plasma rifle, holding them long enough for the Tenth Doctor to open the gate to the void to suck up all the Daleks and Cybermen into the void, the Cult of Skaro escaping this with emergency temporal shift, escaping into time. Escaping from The Parallel Universe Because of Davros using the crucible to open rifts through time and space, the walls between realities broken down and the remaining Cybus Cybermen used their newly built starships to escape through the torn up rift and into the space of the Main Doctors' universe where they flew to a galaxy far away to rebuild their strength. It was not long before they were forced to share it, when The New Dalek Paradigm came in and fought for control of it, which led to the develop of Cyber Cybermen weaponry known as Anti-Dalekanium plasma bolts, enabling them to damage their energy shields and armor. The Cybus Cybermen are divided into different divisions of cyber legions each led by a Cyber Lord and the Cyber Leaders now lead squads of Cybermen into battle. Multi-Universe They are currently laying low within this unknown universe and boarding civilian transports and home bases to increase the numbers of their cyber legion force. The Mondas Cybermen will find them and form an alliance to convert all living organic matter into Cybermen. Abilities Cybus Cyber Leaders can link themselves to a military computer or use communications to coordinate an attack wirelessly against enemy forces at world wide scale. They possess the same weapons as the Cybus Cybermen. Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Mechanically Modified